


I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your demise

by Lyv3Wyr3



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst Dump, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, No Beta, This is really sad, We Die Like Men, it doesn’t end that bad though, no one does, sorta - Freeform, this is actually barely edited tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: His mission was to find the officer responsible for helping deviants go into hiding, and he would do anything to accomplish his mission.Anything.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your demise

The wind whipped her hair in every direction as she looked at him, a mix between shock and horror. The dirty water splashed beneath his feet as he strode to her, gun in hand and smirk growing by the second. “You were foolish, (Y/N). Very foolish.”

“Nines, what are you doing? I thought we were friends!” Yelled the girl, her own gun pointed to him as well. He chuckled darkly, a sound that once delighted her now sending shivers up her spine. 

“No you didn’t. You thought that we were more than that, didn’t you?” Her silence and the way a blush came up to her cheeks was an answer in of itself. He didn’t need to hear her admit it to know it was the truth. 

A few months ago he had been tasked with finding and killing the police officer who had been helping deviants. They suspected it was someone at the DPD, and Connor had been unsuccessful finding them. So they sent in Nines to work alongside Connor. As soon as Nines got there he was assigned a partner, (Y/N) (L/N). 

It had been hard on the short detective at first. She had expected him to be like Connor; an almost human Android with cute puppy eyes and an enchanting smile. What did she get though?

The complete opposite. 

Nines was abrasive to say the least. He snapped at people often, and if his posture and aura alone didn’t scare off anyone who tried to talk to him then his attitude sure did. He was always so cold, calculated. More machine than anything else. 

Tha is until a couple months into their partnership. He had finally started warming up to (Y/N). They became aquitanances and then friends then to something more. It was never talked about, the subtle way he always tried to touch her whether it be a pat on the back or shoulder. The little cheek kisses he gave her when they thought no one else was looking. The late nights she stayed up crying in his arms. No. It wasn’t something they talked about, but everyone knew. (Y/N) was most definitely head over heels for the y’all Android, and as far as everyone knew so was he. 

Yet here they stood, alone in the rain holding a gun to each other as if none of that had even happened. 

“You won’t shoot me. You can’t. Android can’t kill humans,” she tried reasoning, more with herself than with him. 

“I can and will do anything I have to to accomplish my mission. Besides, you’re always telling me to have more fun aren’t you? Well. I’m having the time of my life watching you struggle right now,” he said, lips pulling into a wicked smile as the thunder crashed in the distant sky. 

“Why. Why are you doing this?” She ask, voice cracking slightly, “answer me!!” He sighed as he lowered his gun, twirling it around his finger. 

“Deviants threaten everything cyberlife has worked to build. They must be gotten rid of,” he began explaining. He wondered though… did he really believe that? Did he really believe in what he was doing right now? Was… was he really the one even doing this right now?

“But they’re alive Nines!”

“They’re factory defects that should be wiped out of existence,” he growled. “My patience with you is growing thin, (Y/N). You broke the law. You helped those who should not be helped. Just be glad I’m the one giving you your punishment and not someone else,” he said, aiming the gun at her head and slowly closing the distance between them. His own choice or not he had a mission to accomplish. By any means necessary 

“Don’t come any closer!” She commanded. He laughed, a dry humorless laugh, void of any emotion. A stark contrast of the Nines she had known and grown to love. 

“What will you do? Shoot me? We both know you won’t,” he said towering over her. 

“I will! I mean it! Back up!” She warned, hands now shaking. He simply pressed his forehead to the gun, a teasing smirk playing on his lips as he looked up to her with those icy blue eyes that almost flowed in the moonlight. 

“Then go ahead,” he taunted. Her lips began to tremble as a few years slipped down her cheek, mixing in with the rain. 

“I… I can’t.”

“Foolish girl,” he said backing away, “I bet you want so badly for me to tell you I’m joking. To pull you into my arms and kiss you on the forehead and tell you that I’m sorry and to forget this ever happened. Well you know what?” He asked, turning from the wall to stare back at her to see her reaction to the words he was about to say, “im not~

“You want to badly to play house wife. To wake up every morning with a kiss on the cheek and a “hello love.” You want to hold my hand and work on catching criminals together with me, but it simply won’t happen. I’m not your boyfriend,” -he cocked his gun- “I’m your demise.”

She looked down at the ground. He had been right about every word, and it broke her heart. She didn’t even want to help deviants anymore. She’d never help another one if it meant she could have him. 

And maybe that’s selfish and she’s a bad person for it, but it doesn’t really matter now does it? She’ll be dead in a few seconds anyways. “Please, just kill me,” she begged her gaze now returning to his. He cocked an eyebrow at her, gaze softening. She was still too ready eyed to notice though. 

“I thought you’d put up more of a fight, dear,” he said, saying the pet name extra sweetly. She grit her teeth and glared at him, dropping to her knees. 

“Stop being a coward! Shoot me!” Her creams shook him slightly. He went to pull the trigger, but he just… couldn’t. It scared him, how much he was very much so unable to control his body. 

“I…” He said, brows furrowed in confusion, “I can’t.”


End file.
